Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the ambient temperature within buildings, houses, or other structures. Modern HVAC systems include a controller or thermostat configured to control one or more components of the HVAC system. For example, a typical thermostat may be used to turn on a fan, set the indoor temperature, or to schedule the system's usage over the course of a day, week, or month. Furthermore, some HVAC systems may also include one or more Indoor Air Quality (IAQ) devices that are useful for regulating the indoor air quality within the building.
The inventor hereof has recognized, however, that a conventional HVAC controller is not configured to monitor or control IAQ devices. For example, there is currently no way in which a user can determine the status of a media air filter or ultraviolet light source within an IAQ device in an automated or remote fashion.
Intelligent digital assistants are available to many people via their mobile phone, smart phone, tablet, kiosk, a computer, or other voice-controlled devices. Siri® is an intelligent personal assistant service that has been an integral part of Apple, Inc.'s operating system since iOS 5 and was launched as an iPhone® feature in October 2011. Alexa™ is a voice agent from Amazon.com, Inc. that was introduced in November 2014 with the Amazon Echo® smart speaker. The Alexa™ service is also available as a software application that is supported by other devices, such as the iPhone®. In January 2015, Microsoft Corporation announced the availability of the Cortana™ digital agent for the Windows 10 operating system on desktops and mobile devices. Other intelligent digital assistants are available from and being developed by other companies with similar features.
Users access their digital assistant in different ways depending upon the service and device. Apple's Siri® service is activated by speaking “Hey Siri.” The Alexa™ service allows the user to select from a list of wake words (e.g., “Alexa,” “Echo,” “Amazon,” “Computer”) that are spoken to activate the service. Microsoft's Cortana™ service is activated by speaking “Hey Cortana.” The user typically states a command or request along with the access word(s) and the digital assistant responds by generating a spoken response, launching a website, presenting information, or some other action, such as initiating a text message. The Cortana™ service also allows the user to type a request or question in a search box on desktop or laptop computers. Existing digital assistants allow users control their thermostat, such as by using Alexa on an Amazon Echo to set temperatures on a Nest® environment control system.